Doom House-NPO War
Mushroom Kingdom Umbrella ---- Complaints and Grievances Union ---- Int ODN Athens =LOST= GR ---- Pandora's Box ---- VE FOK ---- Independents Federation of Armed Nations \m/ OSA The Order of the Paradox Alchemy Nordreich |force2 = Overlord's Protectorate Pact ---- The Phoenix Federation 64Digits ---- Terra-Cotta Pact ---- New Sith Order Atlantic Sphere Union Carpe Diem ---- P.E.A.C.E ---- '''Olympus SNAFU Nebula-X ---- Independents New Pacific Order Brotherhood Of Steel Regnum Invictorum Sanitarium North American Confederacy The Legion The Last Republic Kerberos Nexus Cult of Justitia Molon Labe The Sasori Initiative NADC Avalon The Order of Light Phoenix Rising |notes= Umbrella and GOONS are also members of Pandora's Box.}} }} The Doom House-NPO War (DH-NPO War) was a conflict between the combined forces of the Doom House Accords,FAN and allies against those of the NPO and their allies. The war broke out on the 24th of January 2011. It is arguably related to the PB-NpO War, despite there being no overlap of treaties or related casus belli other than the expectation that the NPO would enter the PB-NpO war on NpO's side due to two of NPO's allies, TPF and the Legion having allies fighting in the PB-NpO War--STA through TPF and NpO through the Legion. The war ended with NPO and her allies admitting defeat 98 days later on May 2, 2011. The limited war stipulated in the peace agreement ended on May 29, 2011 after 125 days of warfare. For a list of individuals who fought in the DH-NPO War see: Category:DH-NPO War veteran. Stats }} }} }} }} Casus Belli The casus belli (CB) cited in the original declaration of war was that the New Polar Order was restraining the Legion and NPO from entering in order to avoid them taking heavy damage. In other words, they were acting in a such a fashion to "protect the core." Peace Agreement On the 2nd of May 2011, the majority of alliances involved agreed to peace outlined in the Overtime Accords, this ends hostilities between the two sides with the exception of NPO and TPF who agreed to a 21 day long war with Umbrella, MK, GOONS, FAN and Nordreich. External links Declarations of War For Doom House and Allies * 24 Jan 2011 Doomhouse Declaration of War on NPO * 24 Jan 2011 \m/ Declaration of War on NPO * 03 Feb 2011 OSA Declaration of War on ASU * 06 Feb 2011 CnG Declaration of War on The Legion * 07 Feb 2011 TOP Declaration of War on NADC,TSI,SNAFU and 64Digits * 07 Feb 2011 Alchemy Declaration of War on Invicta * 20 Feb 2011 ODN Declaration of War on 64 Digits, KN, and CoJ * 04 Mar 2011 Nordreich Declaration of War on NPO * 08 Mar 2011 TOP Declaration of War on Carpe Diem * 24 Mar 2011 FOK Declaration of War on TSI and NADC * 24 Mar 2011 VE Declaration of War on Avalon and NADC For NPO and Allies * 25 Jan 2011 NPO original recognition of hostilities * 25 Jan 2011 NPO formal recognition of hostilities * 26 Jan 2011 Brotherhood of Steel Declaration of War on MK, GOONS, Umbrella, and FAN * 26 Jan 2011 TPF Declaration of War on GOONS * 26 Jan 2011 Sanitarium Declaration of War on GOONS * 26 Jan 2011 64Digits Declaration of War on GOONS * 26 Jan 2011 Invicta Declaration of War on GOONS * 26 Jan 2011 NAC Declaration of War on GOONS * 26 Jan 2011 The Legion Declaration of War on GOONS * 27 Jan 2011 The Last Republic Declaration of War on GOONS * 28 Jan 2011 Kerberos Nexus Declaration of War on Mushroom Kingdom * 29 Jan 2011 CoJ Declaration of War on GOONS * 29 Jan 2011 Olympus Declaration of War on GOONS * 30 Jan 2011 NSO Declaration of War on GOONS * 30 Jan 2011 ASU Declaration of War on GOONS * 03 Feb 2011 Molon Labe Declaration of War on Umbrella * 06 Feb 2011 TSI Declaration of War on MK * 06 Feb 2011 NADC Declaration of War on MK and Umbrella * 06 Feb 2011 SNAFU Declaration of War on MK * 06 Feb 2011 Avalon Declaration of War on Doomhouse (MK, Umbrella, and GOONS) * 07 Feb 2011 Nebula-X Declaration of War on TOP * 11 Feb 2011 TOOL Declaration of War on Mushroom Kingdom * 05 Mar 2011 Phoenix Rising Declaration of War on Mushroom Kingdom * 07 Mar 2011 Carpe Diem Declaration of War on Mushroom Kingdom Withdraws and Surrenders For Doom House and Allies * 25 Jan 2011 NPO and \m/ declare a White Peace * 1 May 2011 VE and Avalon declare a White Peace For NPO and Allies * 02 Mar 2011 NAC and Olympus surrender to Doomhouse * 14 Mar 2011 TLR surrenders to GOONS * 23 Mar 2011 PhR white peace with MK * 24 Mar 2011 CD Surrenders to MK and TOP * 24 Mar 2011 NSO and ASU Surrender to GOONS * 11 Apr 2011 TOOL surrenders to MK & Umbrella * 2 May 2011 NPO, Legion, Invicta, Sanitarium, CoJ, ML, TSI, TPF, 64Digits, SNAFU, KN, and NADC surrender to Umbrella, MK, GOONS, INT, ODN, Athens, =LOST=, TGR, FOK, FAN, TOP, Alchemy, NoR, and VE Other Related * 26 Jan 2011 GOONS Recognition of War with NPO meatshields/vassal states * 26 Jan 2011 FAN Announcement * 04 Feb 2011 MK and Umbrella Recognition of War with ML * 06 Feb 2011 64 Digits Recognition of War with MK * 06 Feb 2011 TPF, Olympus, CoJ and Invicta Recognition of War with MK and Umbrella * 7 May 2011 NPO announces it's compliance with terms and the 3 week Limited War starts * 5 June 2011 NPO presents awards to all alliances that fought alongside it, as well as NATO for assisting in rebuilding *8 June 2011 A progression of the surrender terms presented to NPO and its coalition *8 June 2011 An expose on VE's attempts to avoid war with Avalon Category:PB-NpO War Category:2011 Category:Events in 2011 Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order